


Bobby Singer, Best Dad Ever

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer's House, Chick-Flick Moments, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Good sam winchester, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Big Happy Family, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Repressed Memories, bobby is a good dad, bobby is not okay, dean is oblivious, just bobby talking about his past, not too explicit, sam and bobby have a moment, sam does a good, sam overthinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: "Oh,  right. The 'dad' thing. He sure as hell noticed it the first time Sam mumbled it while asking for coffee one morning. It took Bobby a few moments to realize what Sam was asking for, as he was too busy standing there with the word 'dad' on repeat in his mind like a broken record player"-=-Bobby hasn't told anyone about what his father used to do to him, and he sure wasn't gonna tell anyone anytime soon. That is, until Sam started to call Bobby 'Dad', and all of Bobby's fears about turning out like his father come back to him, hitting him like a semi-truck.How will Sam react when Bobby starts speaking and says a little too much?





	Bobby Singer, Best Dad Ever

"Do you mind when I call you dad?"

The question was sudden, Sam's voice breaking through the silence between him and Bobby.

Bobby looked up from his book, responding with a simple 'hmm?' and a raise of his eyebrow.

Sam moved in his seat, looking at the muted TV like he was suddenly interested in 'house flipping'. "I mean, since we've come here I've been calling you dad. I didn't even notice I was until Dean commented on it. If it bugs you, I can stop. I mean, it's not that big of a deal. I don't even know if you noticed..." Sam seemed to realize he was rambling and stopped there, glancing at Bobby.

Oh,  right. The 'dad' thing. He sure as hell noticed it the first time Sam mumbled it while asking for coffee one morning. It took Bobby a few moments to realize what Sam was asking for, as he was too busy standing there with the word 'dad' on repeat in his mind like a broken record player. It seemed to plant something in Bobby's chest, and whenever Sam said it again, whether it was thanking Bobby for dinner or asking him to pass a wrench, the feeling grew, like vines up a wall. Bobby actually quite liked it, even if it sent a wave of anxiety through him whenever he heard the younger hunter say it. It fit well on him, and he already calls the Winchester's his boys, but that doesn't stop the fear of turning out like his father nag at him.

Booby realized that he hadn't spoke in a few seconds and could almost feel the nervousness radiate off of Sam. "No, no. I-" Bobby almost said 'I like it', but realized that it sounded a bit... less manly. "I'm fine with it. I already call you two my boys, right? And God knows how many times I had to lie to people and say that you two were my sons," That got a chuckle out of Sam, making Bobby smile. "But- yeah. If you're fine with it, I'm fine with it." Bobby blinked as he trailed off, realizing that he was going on for a little too long and repeated the same things twice.

"Yeah, okay. I just wanted to make sure, because I know you... well, you didn't want to have kids, so I don't know how you feel about being called 'dad'." Sam grappled for the right words before letting the conversation melt into quiet.

Bobby contemplating telling Sam exactly why he didn't want to be a father. He never told anyone, not even Karen. Sam, though. He trusted both of the Winchesters in many ways, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't trust Sam better 'secret-wise'. Not like Dean was bad at keeping secrets, he sure kept a lot from his brother, but he was quite the blabber mouth. Plus, if Bobby even attempted to talk to Dean about anything outside of hunting he probably would of been waved off thanks to 'click-flick moments'.

The older man was quiet for a minute before speaking up in the most casual voice he could muster, "The main reason why I didn't want kids was because I don't want to turn out like my old man." Sam looked up from his book on - what was it? Wendigo's or something - and looked at Bobby curiously. He kept from asking 'why', not wanting to push Bobby to say anything. Neither Winchester knew anything from before Karen. It was like Bobby's past didn't exist, or at least wasn't important enough to be mentioned.

"Let's just say he wasn't the nicest guy around," Bobby ended it with that, looking at his book determinedly. But now that he let someone know a bit about his father, he was itching to say more. Obviously he wouldn't go too far to the point of repressed memories that made him shudder just by thinking about them, but he wanted to tell someone. Anyone.

He took a deep breath and after a good minute of arguing with himself, he said screw it. "He used to hit my mother," Bobby tried to keep his voice from shaking from nerves. Sam's head perked up instantly. "Used to yell at her. Did the same to me. At one point he even threatened to shoot her after he found out she was planning for a divorce," Bobby sighed silently, feeling Sam's eyes cut through him. There was so much more that Bobby could of said. How he used to get bottles thrown at his head on a nightly basis, how his dad killed his dog after Bobby tried to call child services, how Bobby used to get locked out of the house if he misbehaved and would sit outside all night, begging for his father to let him in until he fell asleep. Bobby wasn't ready to admit that, not then, not for a while. "He was an old drunk, jus' like me. A little _too_ much like me." The next sentence was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. "I shot him. He was hittin' my mom and I shot him with the shotgun in the hallway. I was only seven at the time." Sam gasped. Bobby knew he should stop, but he honestly didn't care at that point. He let out a hollow chuckle. "My mom - she was horrified. She said I was a monster. I don't think she ever looked at me the same again."

There was a few beats of silence, then a "Bobby, I'm so sorry." Sam's voice sounded sincere, and Bobby felt like he didn't deserve it. He realized exactly what he told Sam and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry, kid. Shouldn't've told you that." Bobby muttered, feeling his face heat up silently. It was unnecessary, Sam had enough to deal with. Bobby was just piling more up. He was an adult, for fucks sakes, Sam's dealt with a lot worse and he's fine. Embarrassment flooded through Bobby by the second.

"No, it's fine, Bobby. Really. You probably never told anyone that before." Bobby smiled and looked up at Sam.

"Thanks, boy." Sam looked like he was about to say more but got cut off when they heard the impala door slam from outside, signaling that Dean came back with Chinese take out. Bobby stood up to go get the door but Sam stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me when I say this, you are not like you're dad. You're amazing, and a better dad than me or Dean could ever want." Bobby smiled fondly at Sam's words. "Thanks, dad." Sam whispered before patting the older man's back and jogging off to help Dean open the door without spilling the food.

 

The familiar-yet-weird feeling grew in Bobby's chest before resting down inside his heart, filling his whole body with warmth.

Maybe he could get used to this whole 'dad' thing, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos! Comment any suggestions or criticize my horrible writing. Have a good day!


End file.
